Nigahiga
How he sucks (dick) go to Raywilliamjohnson he is so much better than this dick and im pretty sure he gets it up his ass all the time Supporting Actors (both movies) *Kyle Chun *Tim Enos (plays Helga Fawntinnila) *Jason Lin *Tarynn Nago *Arden Cho *Dominic Sandoval Videos Ryan Higa has different series that get updated every so often. Movies in Minutes Movies in Minutes is a parody series of movies that are making it big in Hollywood. *''Movies in Minutes: Titanic'' *''Movies in Minutes: The Grudge '' *''Movies in Minutes: Twilight'' *''Movies in Minutes: Harry Potter '' *''Movies in Minutes: X-Men Origins: Wolverine '' *''Movies in Minutes: Transformers: Revenge of the Household Objects'' *''Movies in Minutes: Saw 12'' *''Movies in Minutes: New Moon '' *''Movies in Minutes: Facebook The Movie '' *''Movies in Minutes: Never Say Never'' Off The Pill An 'Off the Pill' Rant is something that Ryan had made up due to his ADHD where he makes videos without taking his pills making it seem that everything will be unexpected. *''Off The Pill: Stink People'' *''Off The Pill: Farts'' *''Off The Pill: Nosy People'' *''Off The Pill: 2009'' *''Off The Pill: BIEBER FEVER'' *''Off The Pill: Weird People'' *''Off The Pill: Rebecca Black (Friday)'' Dear Ryan Dear Ryan is an interactive video show where people comment on his profile that must begin with "Dear Ryan, Can You Be a...." and the question is completed by a fan. *''Dear Ryan – Defeating a Ninja'' *''Dear Ryan – Superhero'' *''Dear Ryan – Makeup Guru'' *''Dear Ryan - Basketball - Tubing Weather Lamp'' *''Dear Ryan - Are you a Liar?'' *''Dear Ryan - Extreme'' Skitzo A 4-Way Series where Ryan plays as each character (Ryan, R-Dizzle, Regina, Hanate) *''Introductions'' *''The Halloween Story'' *''The PSA'' *''Valentine's Day'' *''Despicable Me'' How to Be (Series) An old line of videos where Ryan makes fake DVD's for a young nerd that gets beat up everyday. *''How to be Ninja'' *''How to be Gangster'' *''How to be Emo'' *''How to be Nerd'' (private) *''How to be UFC Fighter'' (private) *''How to be a Youtube Celebrity'' Advertisment Spoofs A long line of videos that make fun of advertisments that make no sense to some people. *''The iPod Human'' *''The ShamWOOHOO!'' *''ChildrensBop!'' *''The Portobello Mushroom Burger'' *''The Big Bouncing Inflatable Green Ball'' *''Hook on Fonik'' *''I broke my Nexus One!'' *''BEST DANCE CREW'' *''The Snuggo'' *''The iNavigator'' Rants All of the Rant's that Ryan has made that are non- Off The Pill. *''Ranting about Music'' (private) *''Rant on Liars'' (private) *''Rant on Comments'' (private) *''Rant on Nosy People'' (private) *''Rant on Stink People'' (private) *''Rant on ADD'' (private) *''Violence'' (private) *''Rant on Asian Dramas'' *''Rant on Music (Remade)'' Other *''Adjusting the Sails'' (private) *''The Number 21'' (private) *''Beautiful Girls Style'' (private) *''Mind Geek'' (private) *''Munky Tag'' (private) *''The Stalking Mangina Preview'' *''Subliminal Messaging'' (private) *''Hilo Puppets'' *''Vote for REVO'' *''A Message to All Haters'' *''Sean Returns!'' *''Youtube Live- Wth is a VLog'' *''Thanksgving Campaign'' *''Copyrighted'' *''Nigahiga Tee-Shirts'' (private) *''Why Chris Brown Beat Rihanna'' *''Will Ferrell Calling me out?'' (private) *''Word of the Day - Pwned'' *''Word of the Day - Bromance'' *''1,000,000 Subscribers!'' *''2,000,000 Subscribers!'' *''3,000,000 Subscribers!'' *''House'' *''I wanna play a game'' (private) *''Dude vs. Wild – The Desert'' *''braces?!'' (private) *''Things I Like'' (private) *''REVO'' (private) *''sponsored'' (private) *''5 Nigahiga facts'' (private) *''Asians Wrestle'' (private) *''BEST CREW vs POREOTICS'' *''BEST CREW -The Audition'' *''Romantic Valentines Day Story'' *''Honk For Japan!'' *''FedUp'' *''Daily Life of a NinjaHinja'' Music Nigahiga has also created some music remixes: *''Yank Dat Cameltoe'' *''Sorry Fans, Blame My ADD'' *''So Damn Stupid!'' *''I Miss You Soulja Boy'' *''The Ninja Glare'' *''Tweet Whore''. *''I'm a Chingstah!'' *''Like a Good Boy'' *''Shed a Tear'' *''I'm Hardcore'' Ryan and Sean starred in a movie called "Ryan and Sean's Not So Excellent Adventure" (a pun on Bill & Ted's Excellent Adventure) where they played the lead roles. More YouTube Channel ! Category:YouTubers Category:YouTube Comedians